


Ephemeral

by ROSIERS



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, NO DEATHS, POV Multiple, Violence, War, Which means Enzo and Dante are still alive at the start of the story, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: Adelina's betrayal comes to light long before their attempt at the throne and she's give one of two options: die, or leave Kenettra and never return.Fleeing to Merroutas, she gains allies in the notorious Magiano and the Rainmaker and travels to the southern country of Themis, territory rumored to hold the infamous Witch Twins - the Alchemist and the Witch.Unfortunately for them, Enzo I, King of Kenettra, has the same idea.Little do both warring parties know that another dangerous enemy lurks in the darkness.





	Ephemeral

_**Cast** _

**_Joanne Jansen as Adelina Amouteru, The White Wolf_ **

**__ **

_Bottom of the River - Delta Rae_

_Control - Halsey_

_Monster - Imagine Dragons_

_If I Had a Heart - Fever Ray_

_Paint It Black - Ciara_

**_Cykeem White as Magiano_ **

**__ **

_Avalanche - Walk The Moon_

_Alive - Krewella_

_Female Robbery - The Neighbourhood_

_Stay The Night - Zedd_

_Team - Lorde_

**_Nolan Gerard Funk as Rigel of the House of Nott, The Alchemist_ **

**__ **

 

_Who We Are - Imagine Dragons_

_Madness - Ruelle_

_The Hunted - Snow Ghosts_

_Twisted - MISSIO_

_The Bird and the Worm - The Used_

**_Dakota Fanning as Alycone of the House of Nott, The Witch_ **

_O Death - Jen Titus_

_Hurricane - MsMR_

_I Will Never Die - Delta Rae_

_Flicker (Kayne West Rework) - Lorde_

_Say Amen (Saturday Night) - Panic! at the Disco_

**_Amandla Stenberg as Violetta Amouteru, The Puppet Master_ **

**__ **

_I Walk The Line - Halsey_

_Praying - Kesha_

_Ho Hey - The Lumineers_

_Wolves - Selena Gomez_

_Enchanted - Taylor Swift_  

**_Ben Barnes as Enzo_ _Valenciano, The Reaper_ **

**__ **

_Arsonist's Lullaby - Hozier_

_Burn It Down - Linkin Park_

_My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark - Fall Out Boy_

_Bridges - Broods_

_Dark Doo Wop - MS MR_

**_Avan Jogia as Raffaele Laurent Bessette, The Messenger_ **

****

_Idfc - BlackBear_

_Cruel World - Lana Del Rey_

_Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez_

_Coming Down - Halsey_

_Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift_

**_Aaron Taylor Johnson as Sergio, The Rainmaker_ **

**__ **

_I Hope You Suffer - AFI_

_Beat The Devil's Tattoo - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

_Can You Feel My Heart - Bring Me The Horizon_

_Sarcasm - Get Scared_

_Bad Karma - Ida Maria_

**_Karen Gillan as Lucent, The Windwalker_ **

**__ **

_Daisy - Zedd_

_Roots - Imagine Dragons_

_Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko_

_Closer - Tegan & Sara_

_Ghost - Halsey_

**_Lindsey Morgan as Gemma Salvatore, The Star Thief_ **

**__ **

_Young Blood - Bea Miller_

_Everybody Loves Me - OneRepublic_

_Can't Fight Against the Youth - Panic! at the Disco_

_We'll Be The Stars - Sabrina Carpenter_

_It's Time  - Imagine Dragons_

**_Keith Powers as Dante, The Spider_ **

**__ **

_Hunt You Down - The Hit House_

_Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons_

_Savages - Marina and the Diamonds_

_Mama - My Chemical Romance_

_Heavydirtysoul - twenty one pilots_

**_Christopher Larkin as Michel, The Architect_ **

**__ **

_Hey Brother - Avicii_

_Oblivion - Bastille_

_Alone Together - Fall Out Boy_

_Fight For You - Pia Mia_

_Miracle - The Score_

**_Eliza Taylor as Maeve Jacqueline Kelly Corrigan_ **

**__ **

_Bad At Love - Halsey_

_Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande_

_Te Amo - Rihanna_

_Zombie - Bad Wolves_

_I Am Not a Robot - Marina and the Diamonds_

**_William Moseley as Teren Santoro_ **

****

_Ready Aim Fire - Imagine Dragons  
_

_Kingdom Fall - Claire Wyndham_

_When I Was Younger - Liz Lawrence_

_Crossfire - Stephen_

_Don't Mess With Me - Temposhark_

 

_* or you can just imagine them however you want, this was just how I saw them minus marks from the blood fever *_

 


End file.
